I'll be your angel
by sumyunguy
Summary: different kinda profiler fic...*warning contains some F/F *
1. Default Chapter

*first of all this is not my 'normal' work am writing this for a friend of mine obviously you got past the summary and that's why you're here anyway I do not own any of these characters those I must admit I wouldn't be opposed to having my very own "Sam" but that's another story...maybe.*  
  
  
Sam came in late again, exhausted, the lamp was on in the living room and she smiled when she saw Angel asleep on the couch. She reached up quietly to turn off the lamp,when Angel rubbed her eyes,"Sam,that you?"  
"I hope so,"she smiled,"what's up?"  
"How do you know anything is 'up'?"  
"Because you always wait up for me when you want to talk. Is Chloe ok?"  
"Yeh,she called just before bedtime she's at the sleepover with her little friends,remember?"  
"Yeh."  
Angel curled her legs up beneath the covers making room for Sam to sit on the couch.  
"thanks,"Sam said as she sat down,"so what's going on?"  
"I'm worried about you Sam."  
"What?"Sam wrinkled her brow and half grinned," why would you worry about me Angel?"  
"You've been different lately hon, and with the way John refuses to act on the obvious attraction between you two,I mean hell he even went out with me to spite his feelings,and I can tell it's eating you up inside. Sam I'm your best friend. you can't hide anything from me."  
They both smiled as Sam looked at Angel who seemed almost to be studying her now,"I just want to get past him. Nothing is going to happen there,it can't he will never admit it anyway you're so right. Men just make me so damn mad. Why can they do this but we,"Sam was interrupted by Angel's hand cupping her cheek.  
"shhh, I know," A tear ran slowly down Sam's face as Angel brushed it away with her thumb,and pulled Sam closer the two friends now locked in an embrace. Not a word being spoken Angel just gently stroking Sams hair,comforting her best friend as they always had for one another.  
Sam started laughing,and wiped her eyes as she lifted her head and met Angels, who was smiling sweetly at her.  
"Ang, why do we always do this,it's really stupid ya know?"  
"yeh, for what it's worth I think John's an idiot,"Angel laughed.  
"yeh he dumped you,"Sam smiled back and you're great.  
"He won't make any move on you. You are so beautiful,"she softly brushed Sam's hair from her face.  
"oh come on," Sam blushed and smiled.  
"no really." Angel leaned slowly towards Sam,who seemed frozen there,and brushed her lips against Sams,"you're amazing,"pressing her lips against Sams slowly parting them with her tongue. Sam moved her hand to the back of Angel's neck and met her tongue with her own.  
  
  
  
  
*now what???* 


	2. 

Angel pulled back,looking into Sam's eye's,"Maybe I shouldn't have done that,"she turned her head away.  
Sam crinkled her brow again,"I don't really know."  
" I was being stupid."  
"look, Ang. It's alright. I mean I'm not mad am confused. you know it's late."  
"You know how important our friendship is to me,I wouldn't want to risk that."  
"C'mon," Sam turned Angel's face back towards hers," you know you're my best friend. That's not something that changes that quickly."  
Angel smiled when she saw the reassuring look on Sam's face,"I have been thinking about this for a while. I am really confused. I love you. Maybe I'm just mixing things up."  
"Maybe. I love you too. Like I said it's pretty late and this isn't something we should act hastely about right?"  
"yeh"  
"come here," Sam wrapped her arms around her friend,and again she felt a strange stirring, she did go have a drink with Bailey after leaving the VCTF but she didn't think it was that. She felt funny when Angel kissed her but not in a bad way.It was different than any other feeling she had with a man, even her husband,and she knew she was in love with him. she loved Angel but she wasn't attracted to her that wasn't right,was it?  
Angel had drifted back to sleep in Sam's embrace,not wanting to disturb her and besides she was comfortble,she kicked of her shoes and leaned back falling asleep too,they talk in the morning. 


	3. 

Sam stirred as the light crept in through the window, she looked down and saw her hand contrasting on the dark skin of her best friend,Angel's,belly. She began to remember the night before and that kiss, the unusual kiss of Angel's lips. She was a little confused, she had never felt that before but it wasn't bad. She slowly moved her fingertips over Angel's soft skin,feeling a part of her stirring, like nothing ever had before. Angel let out a slight moan then looked up into Sam's eyes.  
  
"hey,"Sam said and smiled down at her.  
  
"hey,we been here all night,"  
  
"yeh,"Sam touched her cheek lightly," you were so tired you fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"about last night Sam?" she sat up facing Sam.  
  
"yeh, we should probably talk about that."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"that's too bad."  
  
"I shouldn't have...what?"  
  
"I was thinking about it, and I'm not sorry."  
  
"you're not?"  
  
"no Angel, you said you love me and have for sometime,"  
  
"yes, I mean I.."  
  
Sam put a finger over her friends lips to shh her," I love you too, and I think I want you."  
  
" oh sam," Angel kissed the tip of Sam's finger barely sucking it between her lips,"I've been waiting so long to hear you say that."  
  
Sam closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, the feeling in her growing stronger and she felt herself gettin moist at the very touch of Angel's kiss. She slowly leaned in and pressed their lips together letting her tongue sneak into Angel's mouth, letting a slight moan escape, as she clung to her.  
Angel kissed across her cheekbone to her neck and up to her ear softly brushing her tongue across her earlobe she whispered,"Sam, let me show you how much I love you, I promise I'll be so good to you."  
  
"Oh," Sam gasped,"please Angel, I want you to have all of me."  
  
"not here baby, you're better than that."Angel stood by the couch reaching her hand out for Samantha.  
  
"hmmm?" Sam wrinkled her forehead.  
  
"come to my room baby?"  
  
"yes," was all Sam could get out as she took her new lovers hand and was led towards the bedroom. 


	4. closer

As they reached the bed, Angel reached and with her trembling hands fumbled with the buttons on Sam's shirt, still kissing her lips tenderly. Sam wrapped her arms tight around Angel as she lay back slowly on the bed bringing her lover down on top of her shivering body.  
  
"oh Angel,"  
  
Breaking the kiss and hovering above her, with a look of concern," What is it Sam, should I stop?"  
  
Sam shook her head slowly and reached up and brushed her palm against Angel's cheek," No, no. Just when will Chloe be home? I "  
  
Angel smiled," She's supposed to call this afternoon for one of us to pick her up."  
  
Sam let out a little breath then slipped her hand slowly beneath the back of Angel's top softly pressing her down and lightly touching their lips together.  
  
Angel slowly traced the outline of Sam's cheek across her lipsthen to her neck, looking down into her eyes," I have waited so long for this moment,"she gently slid her shirt open exposing the black silky bra beneath and grinned at the sight of it in contrast with Sam's conservative attire, slowly traced the curves of her breast then pressed their lips together in a delicate but passionate kiss. She kissed her way to her neck and touched er so lightly as though she were incredibly fragile, sucking her earlobe into her mouth and whispering," I love you Sam, I 've been waiting TOO long to show you."  
  
Sam's breath was quickening with every move her lover made and she shivered beneath the strange but amazing new touch. She slowly slid Angel's top up slowly lingering a bit to feel her smooth skin, then as Angel pulled back and raised her arms letting Sam slide her top off,and just stared for a moment studying Angel's bare brown breasts, with trembling hands she reached up and caressed one, cupping it in her hand, letting out a slight moan as Angel leaned her head back closing her eyes taking a deep breath,then reached down sliding Sam's bra off over her fair shoulders.  
  
Angel lay down against Sam, kissing her deeply as their now bare skin pressed into each others, she kissed her way down Sam's neck, and over her breasts taking a harden nipple between her lips moving her tongue over it as she felt Sam cling to her now, reaching up and tangling her hand in Angel's hair as she let out a little moan.  
  
She moved back up and licked Sam's lips softly kissing her," I love you."  
  
"I love you. Angel? Please, I want you to have all of me," Sam begged pulling Angel in kissing her hungrily. 


	5. ....

Angel could barely breath, she was in a half-daze, couldn't believe that this was happening. She was madly in love with Sam,but never thought she could tell her much less show her.  
She leaned back to get a good look at her lover,"my God Samantha, you are so beautiful."  
Sam smiled up at her,reaching her hand up to cup Angel's cheek," you are."  
  
Angel rolled to her side and traced her along Sam's cheek,down her neck, making her shudder slightly. She continued for a bit without saying a word as she explored and seemingly memorized each curve,every small part of Sam's body,she moved painfully,intently slow over the curve of breast,smiling as she crossed Sam's hardend nipple.  
She slid the palm of her hand across Sam's belly and leaned over to kiss her, as she reached the button on Sam's pants. Sam gasped into her mouth but bucked her hips up granting permission to continue.  
  
Angel slid Sam's pants past her hips revealing that she did not have any panties. Angel giggled a little remembering the night they did laundry together and Sam told her that she almost never wore underwear. Angel remembered getting a little hot when Sam told her.   
  
She slowly brushed her hand across the neatly trimmed hair as she continued to gently kiss Sam,who was beginning to squirm just a bit and kissed her back a little harder. Angel slid her hand between Sam's thighs as Sam parted them a bit welcoming her touch. She felt a slight bit of dampness and barely moved her index finger, causing Sam to let out a deep moan.  
  
Angel positioned herself once more on top of Samantha who moved her hands down Angel's back tugging at her pants,trying to slide them down. Angel placed her hands on the bed by Sam's shoulders lifting herself, still kissing her softly,allowing Sam to pull them down, then kicking out,slowly lying back down on Sam, their bare bodies pressed to one another moving slow, hands roaming across each other, lips meeting in a heated kiss. 


	6. unusual kiss

Sam moved her hand along Angel's smooth skin, cupping her bare ass,and pulling her down closer. Tangling her other hand in Angel's hair kissing her intensly,moving her tongue inside, exploring each part of Angel's mouth moaning into the kiss as she felt Angel's hand slip between her thighs.  
  
Angel slowly kissed down Sam's neck as she gently moved her fingers along Sam's inner thigh feeling her shiver at the feather-like touch.  
Angel kissed down to Samantha's breast gently taking a nipple between her lips sucking softly as she continued to move her hand upward feeling a bit of wetness. Trying to be careful and as gentle as possible Angel slipped one finger inside of Sam, causing her to jerk and let out a gasp. Angel moved back up and tenderly kissed Samantha's lips.  
  
" you alright baby,"  
  
Sam answered with a smile and a little moan, unable to speak.  
  
"this what you want? You sure?"  
  
"yes," Sam managed to breathe,pulling Angel down for a soft kiss,"please, I need you to make love to me,Angel"  
  
Angel smiled and kissed Sam's lips deeply, and slowly began rocking her a little harder causing her to moan louder, as Angel began to kiss her way back down Sam's body softly brushing her golden locks from her shoulder with her free hand.  
  
Sam continued to wiggle a little beneath her lover's kisses, moaning softly and easing her grip on Angel a bit allowing her to move down.  
  
Angel positioned herself carefully between Sam's thighs and lightly kissed down her belly, still pumping her, barely. She looked up as Sam breathed deeply looking down,their eyes connecting in a moment of silence. Angel half smiled, and Sam bit on her lip, nodding.  
  
Angel gently pressed her lips against Sam's wetness, moving her tongue inside,replacing her finger, but moving it up to tease her clit.  
  
Feeling the warmth of Angel's tongue pulsing inside her Sam bucked her hips slightly towards her lovers face, and softly stroked her shoulders, almost purring enjoying the unusual kiss.  
  
Angel licked and sucked gently on Sam's clit pushing two fingers deep inside,and moved her other hand up cupping Sam's left breast caressing her nipple as she pumped her harder.  
  
Sam screamed out Angel's name and moaned as she bucked against Angel's face causing her to go even deeper. As Angel felt Sam contracting around her fingers and digging her nails into her back now, she winced a little from the pain it caused, then pulled out thrusting her tongue deep inside of Samantha once more, squeezing her clit between two fingers and working it furiously driving Samantha to screaming out and bucking her hips as she began to shake in a violent orgasm, coming harder than she ever had before, juices flowing through Angel's eager lips,as she gently stroked Sam.  
  
She licked her lips and smiled as she came up and lay beside Sam wrapping her in her arms,and kissed her softly,"I love you so much."  
  
"oh God," Sam breathed deep,"I love you too Angel." 


End file.
